Za Ido
by Kaihaku No Iroke
Summary: The tale of the lives of an unsuspecting teen and a hanyou trying to make end's meat beyond the well. Unfourtunatly, Inu Yasha isn't there to help... and isn't at all aware of this, so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the revamp. I hope that this is much better after I've edited it and made a few minor changes! **

**Disclamer: You all know I'm not Rumiko Takahashi! If I was I'd be rich! and I'm not. And I don't own any of the characters in Inu Yasha.**

**Okay. Now here's something actually about the story! I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I find it fun to write things when you don't know where you're headed! **

* * *

The very last day I was there, I found him. I looked into his eyes and they told me there was nothing to worry about. But then I snapped back to reality and found myself in a cold, desolate cave. I smiled sadly. I knew I couldn't stay. But I wanted so desperately to have something to cling on to; to know that it wasn't all just a dream. I needed him. But first, I needed a fire. I looked outside only to find the sun starting to set in the cloudy sky. I hurried to find wood before it became too dark to see.

I started my kindling using some basic survival techniques I had picked up over the years. To my surprise, the logs caught quickly. I looked at him. He was so harmless and innocent. And at that moment I decided that I was leaving tonight. And he was coming with me.

I had been staring into the fire for what seemed like hours. He was in my arms sleeping. I just didn't want to leave so soon. But I had to. The memories from this place would tear me to shreds before I ever grew old. My life here would be one of solitude; of disinclination to leave behind the past. Even if I leave, I will never forget what transpired here, and I'm not going to forget this place, either, not when I have him. I could easily just return to my normal life, go on like any other normal person. But I don't want to. I want him. I will take care of him; raise him to be a normal human being. But he wouldn't be. He'd be faster and stronger and smarter than everyone else. Because he's not human.

Now that I look back on it, I never thought it odd that a baby demon would be just sitting in a pile of leaves in a damp cave, and that it would lead to what happened next. I had just gotten to the well. He started crying. I sensed something approaching slowly. Curious, I waited for the intruder. She was old and decrepit but still very much alive. She just smiled. I looked at her quizzically as she stepped forward. She smiled even more.

"My name is Yogensha; I am a soothsayer for the Western Palace. I see that you have found my grandson. Very good, hitotoki no miko." She whispered.

"Huh? Your grandson? Oh! I'm so sorry! I just round him laying there and assumed that he had been abandoned!" Yogensha just smiled.

"In a matter of speaking, he was. His father was killed when he was born a month ago. His mother was hunted and killed by her father when he learned what she had done. And he was left to the wolves."

"Wh—What does that mean?"

"It means that he is a hanyou and his parents were killed because of it."

"He is a hanyou?"

"Yes. His mother was not unlike yourself. Tell me, did you intend to raise him as your own?"

"Ummm, well yes," I said with little enthusiasm, then with more. "Yes. I could never let a child go without a mother."

"Very good."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are the only one who can raise him. His name is Douten." With that she started to walk away.

"Wait! Why am I the only one who can?" Yogensha turned a little.

"You'll learn in time." And with that, she was gone. I watched the place where she disappeared for a while, but then turned to the well. I looked down to the abyss. I considered my decision. Will I be able to get back again? Is that a good thing? I sighed. I need to do this. The jewel glowed a soft pink. The well glowed blue. I closed my eyes as I was enveloped in a familiar energy.

It was raining when I got through. Not a good sign. I silently swore. Something I picked up form someone. I sighed and looked down at Douten. He was sleeping; I needed to get to the house before he got sick. I could think later, first I had to live up to my new responsibility. I ran to the house and sneaked up to my room. I rapped him in a blanket and put pillows around him to form a make-shift crib. _Now_ I could think.

* * *

**TTFN**

**Kaihaku no Iroke (reviews and constructive stuff welcome, flames are not.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the revamp. I hope that this is much better after I've edited it and made a few minor changes! **

**Disclamer: You all know I'm not Rumiko Takahashi! If I was I'd be rich! and I'm not. And I don't own any of the characters in Inu Yasha.**

**I was a little disappionted that no one reveiwed, but I won't be discouraged! on with the story!**

* * *

It was raining when I got through. Not a good sign. I silently swore. Something I picked up form someone. I sighed and looked down at Douten. He was sleeping; I needed to get to the house before he got sick. I could think later, first I had to live up to my new responsibility. I ran to the house and sneaked up to my room. I rapped him in a blanket and put pillows around him to form a make-shift crib. _Now_ I could think. 

_Why did I take him? I still can't answer that question. I wish I could. I wasn't thinking when I took him. He doesn't look completely human. His peers will detach him from normal life. My peers will detach both of us from normal life. I have to drop out of school all together now, well, unless my mom will take care of him. My schoolmates and teachers will look at me differently than before. And Douten will always be discriminated against. He will always be the boy without a father, with a whore mother. And because he will always look different. No, maybe not always._

I looked at him. The jewel glowed pink. _I know I can do this. It's just a simple masking spell. I learned this with Kaede and Kikyo. _I closed my eyes.

* * *

_She expressed how she couldn't stand the evil of Naraku and decided to use her soul and the other's souls to lock Naraku into the jewel, making it an unstable weapon, even more powerful than before, capable of destroying anything if left in the wrong hands. I can still fell them, my friends, and my enemy. I can feel the love, and the hate. I can understand now. I can understand what could not be verbalized before. The closest word to it is love, but that does not nearly encompass all of it. It is like everything positive, but yet negative at the same time. Maybe this emotion is the reason I took on so many burdens. I never wanted them. Collecting the jewel, protecting it, living a seemingly normal teenage life. Now I have Douten. I don't understand why I will always pick the hardest way of life. I doubt I ever will._

He awoke with the sound of lightning. It was strange; he didn't start crying. He just looked at me. I instantly knew what he wanted. He was hungry. I hurried down to the basement and found a box with all of Souta's baby stuff. Since I was in a hurry, I only grabbed a bottle. I would bring up the rest of the things later. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some powdered milk and some instant breakfast. I spooned some into a bottle and filled it the rest of the way with warm water. After I got back upstairs, I held him as I was taught to do in a child development class. He wanted to take the bottle out of my hands, but I didn't let him. He probably would have starved to death before any wolves got to him if I hadn't have found him. He probably hasn't eaten in days. If he were human he would already be dead. He finished the bottle and I put a blanket over my shoulder so I could burp him.

The night passed quickly after that. I drifted through my thoughts and feelings and watched him sleep. I must have fallen asleep sometime while drifting, but I don't remember ever taking my eyes off him.

When I awoke it was morning. I could smell and hear my mother making breakfast in the kitchen. I'm sure she knew I was home. Suddenly, I panicked. What if she disapproved of him? What if she made me bring him back? What if…? I couldn't stop worrying. But I could only know for sure if I found out…

I picked up Douten, trying not to wake him. Wrapping him in a blanket, I slowly walked out of my room and down the stairs. Mom was watching what she was cooking and only heard me come in.

"Oh, Hi Kagome! I thought you were home! I saw--" She had looked up. I knew she instantly saw the bundle wrapped in a blanket in my arms. She smiled. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes, for she knew the hardships I will have to face. "Well, why don't we go get Souta's baby things out of the basement?" Now it was my turn to smile. We both knew it would be a long road a head of us, but we will never look back.

With Souta's help, the crib and high chair were set up in less than three hours. All the clothes were washed and Douten was out of his feudal era clothes. I explained everything to my mom, but something tells me that even if I hadn't said anything, she would still have helped me. She commented on how well behaved he was, nothing like Souta or me. Both Souta and I woke up every two hours and just about woke the whole neighborhood up.

"He is the perfect child," she said. "You'll have an easy time raising him, and by easy, I mean he won't wake you up and you won't be grumpy in the morning." We both laughed. Then it fell silent.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How bad will this affect out income?"

"Oh, Kagome! You don't worry about that, let me worry about that."

"But, Mom!"

"Will it affect how you love him?"

"Well, no."

"Then why do you care how much he will cost?"

"…" It was never mentioned again, but my mom got another job to help me, and as soon as I was old enough, I got a job, too.

* * *

**TTFN**

**Kaihaku no Iroke (reviews and constructive stuff welcome, flames are not.)**

**(PS I'm looking for a beta-er for a new story I'm writing! contact me if you're interested!)**


End file.
